


Well, Color Me Surprised

by dandelionparasols



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Fluff, Fluff, Kai - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Lu Han - Freeform, M/M, Romance, exo kai, kaihan, kailu - Freeform, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionparasols/pseuds/dandelionparasols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin knows what he wants. But does he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with Kat (kaisyacht on Asianfanfics)

Kim Jongin always gets what he wants, and his secret is that he simply goes for it, no questions asked, none of that bout of over-thinking that decomposes half a person’s willpower before a decision is finally made.

 

Of course the prerequisite to getting what he wants is knowing _exactly_ what it is, and Jongin usually does. More often than not, he’s sure of it.

 

He’s sure of himself.

 

Out of the goodness of his heart, he thinks, also because he’s tired of Lu Han’s googly-eyed mooning, he decides to help Lu Han get what the latter wants for a change.

 

What—or who—Luhan wants is Sehun. That much is clear to those who _aren’t_ Sehun.

 

You’d think it should be pretty obvious to the _maknae_ since he and Lu Han are practically glued to the hip, always touching, each the half of a huge heart outlined with the length of Sehun’s right arm and Lu Han’s left arm for all the fans to see. The tips of their hands effortlessly converge when Lu Han has an aversion to touching _anybody else_ , even when it’s indirect touching like somebody landing themselves on Lu Han’s bed and he has to sleep in it afterwards. Read: germs.

 

Jongin thinks even if Lu Han’s not-a-secret admiration for Sehun were to dress itself in flashing neon lights and do the _gwiyomi_ dance in front of him, Sehun still wouldn’t get the message. He is _that_ oblivious, as opposed to the blessed perceptiveness of fans, who are reverent in HunHan, which Sehun thinks is so cute (and which Baekhyun and Chanyeol ship) but couldn't grasp beyond its cuteness.

 

So for the benefit of anyone who has had to endure a hole being drilled into their stomach at the sight of Lu Han's inconspicuous (Lu Han thinks) unrequited love, Jongin is staging an intervention. The kind that'll go with a bang. Then he'll be the hero, and people will sing praises in his name long after he’s been gone.

 

Is Jongin just helpful or what?

 

"It's simple," he starts like the answer has been floating above their heads for years. "Just go up to him and say that you like him."

 

"What?" Lu Han looks up, wide-eyed, from his bowl of ramyun, the one that has its egg contents being absentmindedly picked apart by its owner with his pair of chopsticks. He hasn't even noticed that only two people have remained by the kitchen table.

 

"I said go up to Sehun and confess your undying love for him."

 

EXO-M's lead dancer starts flailing his arms helplessly, making shushing gestures while looking around to check if anybody else has heard the intruding statement.

 

_How cute_ , Jongin thinks. Or funny, really. Lu Han’s always claiming he’s a manly man; but right now he’s looking like a kid caught having broken an antique piece of furniture.

 

"I'm not in love with..." the denial fades away as he glimpses Jongin smirk.

 

"My room. Tonight. I’ll have Kyungsoo- _hyung_ make us kimchi spaghetti as we discuss the specifics of our game plan for—y'know."

 

Jongin stands up from the table, grinning at his bandmate's confused silence. He puts his right hand on his chest and taps it twice, nodding dramatically, "Don't worry, _hyung_. I'm here for you."

 

Flourishing said right hand in a half-baked salute, he saunters out the kitchen, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Lu Han in his wake.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“What’s in it for you, anyway?”

 

Kyungsoo is folding freshly laundered clothes. He eyes Jongin lounging on the opposite side of the room, arms cradling his head nestled atop a pillow, legs stretched across the length of his bed.

 

"Nothing," the dancing machine replies nonchalantly. "Just wanna be helping, is all."

 

Kyungsoo shoots him an incredulous look. "Since when have you volunteered to _help_ other people? Especially when feelings are involved, you bolt out the door faster than Monggu chasing after his toy."

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongin pouts. “You make me sound all cold and uncaring.”

 

“I’m just saying. One of the reasons why I get along with you well is because you don't dip in other people's business. You don't pry when not asked to get involved; you keep to yourself and let us do the same. What would possess you to—what exactly do you—"

 

A dithering expression displays on the round face, hinting the hesitation to blurt out something. The younger male urges him to say it. “What?"

 

Kyungsoo sets aside a T-shirt (one of Jongin’s) that he's finished folding on his lap. He bites on his lower lip, only slowly disentangling it from his teeth. The idea is still abstract in his mind, and so he decides to untie the knot carefully. “We’re talking of people’s emotions here, Jongin. You can’t just expect people, in this case Sehun, to react the way you want them to on a whim.”

 

“But _hyung_.” Jongin props himself up on his elbows to properly look at his roommate. “There’s already something going on, if the way they interact is anything to go by. Don’t tell me you don’t see it? With HunHan and all?”

 

“I—well, what about you?” Kyungsoo unravels another thread from the knot. “What if you get caught in between, creating a whole mess and then it blows up all over?”

 

A pause materializes as Jongin dubiously regards his roommate. “Junmyeon- _hyung_ ’s right. You’re a worry wart.”

 

Previously folded T-shirt darts through the air and lands on Jongin’s face, making his head fall back onto his pillow. “I am _not_.” It only earns Kyungsoo a boisterous laugh, which makes him huff.

 

 “Yes you _are_! You’re overreacting, _hyung_.” The younger male is still laughing. “But you don’t have to. I’m just gonna give Lu Han a little nudge, so he can give Sehun a little pull, and then they’ll magnetize together, and live happily ever after!”

 

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to dip in disbelief. “Why can’t you just spend your time on something _actually_ productive?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Tidying your own clothes perhaps?”

 

“So you can take them out of my closet and fold them again?” Jongin smirks and relaxes back onto the mattress, but not before tossing Kyungsoo back his shirt that has gotten scrambled.

 

“ _Aigoo_ ,” the older male exclaims. But inside he’s thinking he should’ve done better at unraveling the knot.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The early hints of the sun setting found Lu Han pacing in front of EXO-K’s dorm entrance. He doesn’t know why he’s here exactly. Jongin didn’t give away much except for some game plan and kimchi spaghetti ( _that’s always a good thing, though, right?_ ) and helping Lu Han… but with what?

 

Much of what’s brought him by the door, however, was the mention of Sehun’s name and, _damn how Jongin said it_ , Lu Han’s _undying_ ( _gasp!_ ) love for him.

 

_Does Jongin know something?_ Lu Han continues pacing. _How did he find out?_ Lu Han slightly tilts his head to the side, lifting each of his legs and planting them on the ground randomly. _Is Lu Han_ that _obvious??_ Lu Han raises his right foot. _Oh my god! If he is, then Sehun must know now too!_

 

Lu Han stills, eyes widening, due to the trail his thoughts have suddenly taken. _OH MY GOD. SEHUN!!_

 

As if cued by the echo of _SEHUN!!_ in Lu Han’s head, the maknae unexpectedly opens the door to the sight of the older male’s right knee half-suspended in the air, body bent slightly forward, hands awkwardly raised.

 

“Oh hi, _hyung_. What are you doing?”

 

It takes an eternity before Lu Han is able to collect himself and straighten out his limbs because _oh my god this is absolutely embarrassing_.

 

"Uhmm hi, I was just—"

 

Before Lu Han can conjure up an acceptable excuse, however, the door opens wider with a bang, revealing a very ecstatic-looking Jongin. " _Hyung_ , you're here!"

 

He saunters out to casually sling an arm around Lu Han's shoulder and pull him closer, a gesture that he makes sure Sehun doesn't miss. He doesn’t, judging by how he struggles to keep his stoic facade.

 

"Are you ready to go?"

 

Lu Han's eyebrows meet in the middle, but it's Sehun who speaks. "Go where?"

 

"We're just gonna hang out," Jongin feigns nonchalance like a pro, still while gauging Sehun's reaction.

 

Lu Han turns to Jongin then. "But I thought Kyungsoo—"

 

"Nope, change of plans," Jongin cuts in for the second time. "We'll go ahead." He throws Sehun one last look and drags Lu Han away before either bandmate can protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul dwellers are busy making their way home from either work or school, flowing through the city as the night deepens.

 

Only two people are sedentary on one of the busy sidewalks. The younger, tan-skinned and taller one is craning his neck from side to side, scanning the various shops, unperturbed by the people trying not to jostle past him.

 

The older one is more aware, offering apologetic looks to anyone who makes eye contact for his pale frame getting in their way.

 

“Jongin, why don’t we just go get bubble tea or something?”

 

“Just wait a minute, _hyung_ ,” Jongin responds, eyes still searching. “I think it’s here somewhere… Ah, there it is!”

 

He grabs his companion by the arm and ushers them both to a cozy coffee shop. _Books and Brews_ , it says on the glass window in white writing.

 

“I remember you said you wanted to visit this place, but Sehun only wants bubble tea when the three of us are together. So let’s go now,” Jongin says cheerfully.

 

The older male blinks and abruptly stops in his tracks. “But you _hate_ coffee. You said it tastes… _bleh_.”

 

“It does!” Jongin yells. “I’ll just get one of the teas. But you’re paying for it.”

 

“Ya, Kim Jongin, may I remind you that it’s you who dragged me in here?”

 

“So?”

 

“So you should be paying!”

 

“I left my money in the dorm, though.”

 

“Why are older members always expected to pay when we’re all working the same way?”

 

“Because you are good _hyungs_ who like taking care of your adorable younger members whom you love with all your hearts,” Jongin says cheekily and adds: “Lu Han- _hyung_ especially.”

 

Lu Han only grunts in reply. When he has had a taste of his purple potato latte, however, he forgets he has been grumbling earlier. “Coffee is life!”

 

Jongin makes a face. " _Bleh_."

 

"You're just jealous your tea is boring. It's just leaves and stuff." Lu Han beams over the rim of his cup, eyebrows wriggling in delight. The purple cream mustache above his upper lip amuses Jongin.

 

"Whatever. That's not why we're here, though."

 

Lu Han purses his lips before asking, "So why are we here exactly?"

 

"To talk about Sehun!" Jongin's eyes light up and his body shifts animatedly in contrast to the man before him. He chatters away, unaware that his companion has fallen silent, not even the sound of sipping coffee could be heard.

 

It's not that Lu Han doesn't want to listen. It's just that he has trouble concentrating on the turn of events the day has brought him to so far.

 

Just this morning he woke up with the sinking feeling in his gut that usually comes with having affections for someone that cannot be reciprocated, let alone acknowledged. Now here's Jongin, not only putting to light the feelings Lu Han has barely identified himself, he's urging Lu Han to confess to Sehun—

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Lu Han practically chokes on air, a coughing fit has him thumping a fist on his chest. “Confess mfffffrah—?”

 

Jongin looks at him like he’s being silly. “That’s when you tell Sehun you like him, of course.”

 

"Jongin," Lu Han starts. "Jongin—I don't think I'm supposed to do that."

 

The younger male's face crumples in confusion. "Why not?"

 

"For a lot of reasons," Lu Han sighs.

 

"But hyung, you do like Sehun, don't you? What's there to hesitate about?"

 

Unbeknownst to Kim Jongin and his excellent way of playing oblivious (as Kyungsoo graciously pointed clearly) in the earlier stages of his existence within the group, Lu Han has tons of insecurities that if one even as much as take a little glimpse, he’d be devastated for the rest of his life. He is that insecure that Minseok has to roll his eyes each time Luhan falls on his knees and starts his pathetic (according to Luhan) life story in chronological order complete with all the emotions and flailing noodle arms because not enough Koreans know Mandarin and it’s frustrating the way Kris mixes them with English.

 

So the idiot in front of him wouldn’t actually _know_ the struggle that is Luhan’s feelings, because Kim Jongin loves his own space and does nothing aside from sleep, dance, sleep, eat, sleep, and more sleep. It’s a wonder how he’s not suffering from hypertension when he sleeps more than he’s awake. But that’s not important, Luhan can dwell on that for a latter time. What’s important is to drill the basics into this idiot’s head as to why he sadly can’t confess to a more oblivious Oh Sehun.

 

“Okay, one, our career has only begun, two we’re in a _boy_ band, and three, refer to number two.” He stares intently, or as hard as his blinking eyes can get. Jongin's got massive depth in his eyes that it’s hard to focus on them. _Is that where his sexiness comes from? I thought it_ _'s from the body waves._

 

“Which makes it a lot easier. You don’t have to hide to go on dates. Plus, you can touch publicly and the world would experience peace. War in Middle East would cease and children would be born instantly. You’ll be regarded as the legendary heroes who saved mankind from its destruction caused by lack of romantic feelings.”

 

“You did not just say romantic feelings. Ew.” Luhan cringes, seriously. Because Kim Jongin, and that is all he has to know. No further reasons needed to puke at all the words that came out of the younger’s impossibly thick lips. It’s enough that Sehun’s got a tuft of rainbow on top his head.

 

Jongin scrunches his face. “I’m trying not to be sick okay? I’m doing you a huge favor so suck it up, _hyung_.”

 

“Who talked you into this?” He eyes him suspiciously, _am I_ seriously _that obvious that even Jongin noticed? Sweet gracious, whoever you are, please forgive me for I have sinned. I have caused this child’s m–_

 

“No one,” Jongin says, casually sipping his tea. His face breaks into a million dollar smile ( _oh god, is this punishment already?_ ) that sadly, SM Ent. hasn’t discovered yet. Think of all the income raise that one smile could give the company. If it were Luhan’s own company, he’d be swimming in gold bars (not that SM isn’t already). “This tea is heavenly! _Hyung_ , take a sip!”

 

_How cute, not only Jongin has a beautiful set of teeth, he also managed to figure out my unrequited feelings._ Luhan plants his face on the table, agony written on the seams of his lips.

 

“ _Hyung_? Something wrong? Is your stomach hurting?”

 

“Jongin,” he raises his head, propping his chin on the glass. “Can you stop being cute for a second and let me drown myself in pity?”

 

Jongin’s brows meet and his lips pucker up front. Luhan didn’t sign up for this. It was not in the contract. “This is why you need to confess.”

 

“No. This is why all the noonas are smitten. Look at those lips, Sehun’s are much thinner and have more vivid color but no one likes them and it’s a sad thing I find them more attractive than yours.”

 

“Again, confess.”

 

“No,” he reaches out a hand and pat’s Jongin’s arm, suddenly exhausted from just watching Jongin’s various faces. “I’d rather not risk all of us.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jongin sighs, his fifth in the span of eighteen minutes being in the same vicinity as Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has sighed twelve times already.

 

“Again, what’s in it for you?” He’s folding Jongin’s underwear this time.

 

Jongin rolls on his side, scratching one of his globes. Kyungsoo’s eyes twitch in annoyance.

 

“The world would be a better place.”

 

His Patrick boxers come flying all the way across the room. “Answer me or I won’t be feeding you for a week.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“But, _hyuuuung_ ” Kim Jongin, one of the guys gifted in the height department in their group, the one appointed as the face of the group alongside Luhan, and the one exuding explicit fantasies of every human being, _whines_ in front of Do Kyungsoo, the guy much more smaller than him not only in stature but also in _package_ (don’t ask how Jongin managed to see the junior Do, it’s not impossible with only one bathroom and six guys), and cooks and cleans and practically plays a maid’s role whenever schedules are nonexistent.

 

His previous way of questioning seems to have no effect on the younger and Kyungsoo only knows one more thing in able to unfold Jongin’s sudden awareness. “Don’t _hyung_ me. Answer me, mister _second_ _maknae._ ”

 

Jongin widens his eyes, blinks three times to moisten his eyes, puckers his lips, and mimes a puppy softly purring for its owner to forgive his naughtiness. Kyungsoo ignores them all, hard. He sets the last of Jongin’s boxers on top of a bright red Calvin Klein and crosses his arms. He urges himself to stay strong and not give in easily should he not want their conversation to end just like the other day.

 

“Five seconds or I’m out. Five, four–”

 

“I swear I don’t know!” Jongin scrambles to sit and probably shake Kyungsoo’s stubbornness by feigning innocence. Kyungsoo looks away.

 

“Then why are you playing Cupid?”

 

“Uhm… because Valentine’s Day is fast approaching?”

 

“Three–”

 

“So Luhan- _hyung_ could stop sending Sehun the notice-me eyes because Sehun doesn’t understand actions without actual words.”

 

Kyungsoo arches a brow, completely agreeing with the younger male. But he wouldn’t let Jongin know. He still thinks Jongin should just keep his mouth shut. _That_ would make the world a better place. “And if that happens, what would you get?”

 

Jongin looks sheepish, forcing a smile that crooks in all the wrong ways. “I get more sleep?”

 

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh, unlaces his arms, and stretches his legs, then walks away, silently refusing to let steam off in front of Jongin. He’d feel guilty because Jongin’s intentions seem pure despite him looking like an idiot trying to fit his right foot in a left shoe.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Outside the room, Sehun’s busy drilling Luhan to his possible death bed by firing question after question while pressing the older male further into the couch to be one with it because,

 

“Why wasn’t I invited, _hyung_? Where did you go with Jongin? What’s that in the plastic bag? You didn’t even buy me cookies. Did you two have fun? I bet you did. _Hyung_ , you never play with me anymore. It’s always Minseok- _hyung_ or Yixing- _hyung_ , and now Jongin too—”

 

Sehun’s so close Luhan can smell the Colgate in his breath and _aww I can see Sehun’s braces from here. Isn’t that adorable? He’s so close, too damn close, and god, I think I stopped breathing. Breathe Luhan, breathe… f—he’s sooooooclosetooclosehowtobreathemhmcolgatesmellsgoodtoocloseabortmission!_

 

“Ah, _hyung_?” Sehun lightly pokes him on the cheek and Luhan internally cries. _How do I breathe??_

 

Luhan’s only grateful that the rest of the EXO-K are out of sight. This is one tight spot to get out off, because of course he can't possibly tell Sehun just _whyyy_ he was out with Jongin (though the latter will probably be delighted to do just that).

 

"Se-hun-lem-me-br-eeeaa-the," he sputters weakly.

 

The maknae withdraws his frame that he realizes is almost draped all over the older one. Lu Han is grateful for the opportunity to collect himself. "Aish, you maknaes like to pretend you're cute, but really you're just a pain in the butt."

 

Sehun feels affronted so he shoots back, "That should say something if you didn't have such a small butt."

 

" _Fine."_ Luhan huffs. "We'll bring you along next time, happy?"

 

Sehun shows he's finally pacified by flashing a toothy grin that sets Lu Han's heart on fire again. _Oh dear lord_.


	3. Chapter 3

He is dreaming. Lu Han thinks it’s only a dream because there's an angel in his dream, a vision, if not a deity's facade carefully being constructed in view. The angel’s face is close to his—so close in fact that if he were to tip his head forward, their noses would touch. The idea warms him even though he knows not who the angel is, and though it’s just a dream.

 

A really, really good dream.

 

He tries to delve more into what the dream is composed of—the angel’s eyes like chocolate orbs so deep Lu Han could get lost in them, his jaw that is perfectly chiseled, voice that is just so heavenly when he says…

 

“Hello!”

 

Wait a minute.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

 

A loud thud resonates from the floor after Lu Han rolls and falls off his bed. On the other bed, Minseok shoots up from where he was previously slumbering to raise kung fu arms at the intruder who just happens to be—

 

“Jongin!? What on earth are you doing here??”

 

At least Jongin has the decency to look guilty as he discovers the racket that was made due to his invasion of other people’s dorm room. The magnitude of the trouble he is in hits him as he takes in Minseok yelling, especially because Minseok _never_ yells.

 

“I – I – I just wanted to come g-get Lu Han-hyung to practice the new routine with me,” he squeaks. Kim Jongin, alluring sensual god on the dance floor is damn squeaking because Kim Minseok is fucking angry.

 

Lu Han emerges from the pile of blankets he was previously hiding underneath when he thought they were being attacked by a crazed serial killer whose face had been hovering over his on the bed earlier, to grab at the clock on top of his bedside table. “For god’s sake, Jongin! It’s only four in the morning! Even when we were trainees we didn’t have to be up at this ungodly hour.”

 

“I’m really s-sorry. I just wanted to go practice but nobody wants to go with me a-and I thought you might w-want to, hyung,” Jongin replies, head bowed low and absentmindedly scratching fingernails across the mattress and – _is he seriously looking like he wants to cry?_

 

Lu Han’s previous comment resurfaces in his mind: maknaes _are_ a pain in the behind, because even though Jongin is not the official maknae, he’s still just a kid. Testament to that is how he has perfected the guilty _slash_ tryna-be-cute _slash_ just-really-wanna-make-my-hyung-do-what-I-want-him-to kind of look.

 

He exhales a huge lot, conceding that the number of hours in which he gets to sleep more has now been reduced to _nada_. “Alright,” he says finally, “but just wait for me outside before Minseok here decides to kung fu you for real.”

 

Jongin quickly gets off the bed and scuttles out of Minseok’s sight.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Do you really – practice this early?” There is a yawn wedged between the two halves of Lu Han’s question as he follows Jongin into one of the empty dance studios. He is grateful for the younger turning only dim lighting on, because the likelihood of a headache is now hovering above him like a predator waiting to pounce. Leaning against one of the mirrors, he allows himself to slide down, landing his butt on the floor, and closes his eyes.

 

“Hyuuuung,” Jongin whines, a fist on each side of his hips. “We need to practice.”

 

“Actually, we don’t.” Lu Han dares to compel an eye open, which he shouldn’t have done to avoid seeing Jongin’s pout – another very effective maknae technique. “Fine, I’m up.”

 

He shuffles towards the middle of the studio as Jongin proceeds to turn on an iPod. Pretty soon, the speakers are blaring with the main song they are to dance to in their next comeback stage.

 

Before rehearsals can commence, however, a tall, lanky, alabaster-skinned boy, bursts into the room looking like he'd been mauled by a beast. Wisps of his parrot feather-hair are sticking out from his head in all directions like skyscrapers and varied versions of the leaning tower of Pisa. Panda eyes that shame Zitao's identifying look sweep scathingly across the shiny wooden floors to a Kim Jongin who, at the darned hour, said pale boy really wants to attack. A shout rents the air on top of Growl Korean version as Sehun strides towards his target with a prosecuting index finger. "YOU!"

 

Half-amusement, half-pity fills Lu Han as Jongin is confronted by Sehun when the other cannot use maknae-line privileges to get out of trouble. He is careful not to make a sound when Sehun storms past him, because the maknae looks like he's going to annihilate anyone in his way.

 

"WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY BLASTED PHONE IS SCREECHING AN ALARM EVERY FIVE SECONDS?"

 

Jongin backs away against a mirror-less wall, Sehun's frame looming over him—all the while mumbling incoherent apologies and explanations that only seem to infuriate the latter. He mouths _help me_ to Lu Han, which scares him because now Sehun has noticed his presence too!

 

The maknae whips his head around with predatory eyes slowly focusing on him. "Lu Han hyung?"

 

"Hi," he replies. Deep inside, it's _Eep!_

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Uh, I uh—I came with Jongin to practice the new dance steps because nobody else was available." He doesn't say it's all Jongin's idea; the dancer is in deep enough trouble as it is.

 

"At this hour?" Sehun asks, features morphing into dumbfounded rather than furious. "And you set the alarm because you wanted me to join you?"

 

Jongin can only nod meekly as Sehun's eyes land on him once more. The latter seems lost in thought for what the other two think is a _looong_ while until his face draws its normal neutrality. "Why didn't you just say so last night? I could've gotten out of bed on my own."

 

He stretches his arms like it were any casual day, walking to the centre of the room, and looks back at his two companions who are navigating through the sudden shift of atmosphere with bated breath. "Well," he says, "let's do this."

 

Both Jongin and Lu Han scramble to stand on each of Sehun's side, the former just managing to press the replay button.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It’s in similar situations that Lu Han finds himself for the following days—sans dorm room ruckuses and people with murderous glances because Jongin has finally learned that yanking people from the arms of sleep can lead to severe consequences. They still have very early morning rehearsals with Sehun as the release date of their new music video approaches, as well as the drama version of their first album.

 

If not caught in the whirlwind of their unremitting schedules, he finds himself jammed between two maknaes. They are now the clingiest bunch that even Kris has taken to calling them _the trio_. It shouldn’t be that unusual, except that Jongin refuses to let anyone else into their little bubble, depriving even Zitao of being able to hang out with Sehun, and Lu Han has a very good idea why.

 

He thinks it's endearing the way Jongin is making an effort, though the _why_ is still a little lost. Still, it's becoming increasingly hilarious that Jongin finds every opportunity to glue HunHan together like his life depended on it, but with little to no amount of subtlety. It's too obvious not to miss the way Jongin purposefully leaves them alone together, only to come back when Lu Han and Sehun create spaces between them for just a little while.

 

"Jongin, I know what you're trying to do and I'm telling you to quit it."

 

The dancer tears his gaze away from his phone in alarm. "But I've always ordered chicken in the morning, hyung! You know when Kyungsoo says I can even order chicken with my eyes closed, it's true! I love chicken and chicken loves me—"

 

"Not that, you idiot," Lu Han says with a laugh. "I'm talking about how you're pushing me—scratch that, _shoving_ me towards admitting... certain feelings for uhm, a certain maknae."

 

"But I'm not doing that."

 

"Liars don't get chicken."

 

"Okayyyy so maybe I'm really convinced on shipping the two of you, why can't you just make our dreams come true?"

 

"What." He gazes at Jongin like he just grew another head.

 

"It's what the fangirls say about HunHan. They even write stories about you guys, stories about loooove," Jongin singsongs, waggling his eyebrows silly and making heart shapes with his hands to and from his chest; Lu Han thinks this might not be the same person the fans say has smoldering, seductive eyes.

 

"Imagine what they say about KaiLu."

 

"What's that?"

 

"KaiLu," Lu Han repeats, chortling. "It's what they were screaming at our showcase in China. I looked it up and apparently it's when the fans ship you and me."

 

An odd expression crosses Jongin's face, making the older one wonder if he said something wrong. "They ship us?"

 

"Well, yeah," Lu Han replies, a rather warm sensation mapping into his cheeks. "Apparently, they can ship anybody. There's KaiSoo too—you know, you and Kyungsoo."

 

"But Kyungsoo is just my hyung!"

 

"And you're just an annoying _second_ maknae, who would be less annoying if you buy me chicken this time."

 

“Actually, I sort of left my money in the dorm,” Jongin begins not-so-guiltily, earning him a glare. “And I’ve called in the chicken so it’s on its way.”

 

Lu Han groans at the same time his wallet probably starts wailing.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

That night, Jongin finds himself scrolling through fan conversations about HunHan. EXO fans are really smart, he reflects, and so they might give him an idea as to how to uphold the sacred ship that should be sailing through the seas. Lu Han can be evasive all he wants, but Jongin is not giving up.

 

His efforts are rewarded when he comes across a gif picture of Lu Han and Sehun doing funny antics. A fan has commented: “Lu Han and Sehun must feel sparks when they’re together! Kyaaa~” Jongin inwardly coos at such a cute moment, until he feels a sudden lurch in his stomach that he’s always attributed to feeling sympathy for Lu Han’s undisclosed feelings. _Not to worry, hyung,_ he whispers, _I’m working on it_.

 

That’s when a eureka moment lights up the bulb in his head. _That’s it!_ He just has to make Lu Han and Sehun feel sparks! Beaming like he’s just been presented a chicken as offering, Jongin turns off the laptop and starts forming a new plan in his head.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Days later, Jongin is frustrated at how his plan has produced _zilch_. As a matter of fact, he hasn’t even come up with a detailed strategy, because _how on earth do you make people feel sparks?_ And for the love of all the chicken in the world, what exactly _are_ sparks? He has half the mind to try making Lu Han and Sehun feel an electric current, just a weak one, but that’s probably dangerous, bordering on deadly, and he doesn’t even know how to do that either.

 

He drops on the studio floor and gripes unintelligibly, arms flapping, drawing weird glances from the other members.

 

“Maybe he’s just tired from all the dancing,” Minseok murmurs to Lu Han’s ear as Jongin turns into a full-thrashing mess.

 

Lu Han shrugs his shoulders when he sees Junmyeon approaching the dancer, but makes a mental note to check up on Jongin too.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Jongin has been alternating between pouting and sighing and taking massive breaths for the past half-hour since they got back to the dorm after a day of rehearsals. He tilts his head to peek at Lu Han’s worried expression, realizing he might be looking on the outside the chaos he’s feeling on the inside. All he wants is to make Lu Han happy, and the answer to that is by making him get together with Sehun, which Jongin is failing at. Why is it too difficult?

 

When he hasn’t replied to Lu Han’s query because of the internal conflict he’s battling in his head, the older one prods, “Will it cheer you up if I buy you another bucket of chicken?”

 

Lu Han is a really good hyung, especially to him. Why can’t Jongin return that goodness back?

 

Lu Han lifts his hand to feel Jongin’s forehead. “You’re not feeling sick, are you? You’ve just been offered free chicken and you don’t even bat an eyelash.”

 

The second mention of chicken snaps Jongin to attention, which makes Lu Han laugh. No more words are needed in confirmation. “Very well,” Lu Han says cheerfully, “I will place an order for delivery.”

 

Just before he stands up from their place on the couch, his arm brushes with Jongin’s. Out of the blue, the touch zaps them with a force that may well be an electric shock.

 

“Oh!” Jongin jerks from his slouched position, his thoroughly stunned expression amusing the older male.

 

“It must be the static build-up, Jonginnie,” Lu Han says simply. “I’ll go make that call, okay?”

 

He leaves the dancer behind, not knowing that another battle has been waged inside Jongin’s head because... did sparks just happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPARKS! *\o/*

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1037493/well-color-me-surprised-fluff-romance-exo-kai-luhan-lukai-kailu


End file.
